


she would always haunt him

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [217]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Trans Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 19:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Every time he looked into the mirror, the reflection that stared back at him, wasn’t him. The soulless person was not Adrien, and he hated it, not being able to recognize himself.





	she would always haunt him

Disgusting.

He felt so disgusting.

Every time he looked into the mirror, the reflection that stared back at him, wasn’t him. The soulless person was not Adrien, and he hated it, not being able to recognize himself. His body was wrong, every part of it, and no matter how many layers of men’s clothes he put on, they were always tight in the places they should have been loose, and loose in all the places it should have been tight.

It just made the feeling grow, it dragged him down into a dark hole that he  _ couldn’t  _ escape no matter how hard he tried. He could never flee from his body, it was his prison, and he had been locked in for nothing.

Yes, he had cut his hair, his father called him his son, and everyone called him Adrien and used he/him pronouns. But it never erased the past. He would always have this body, and all of the wrong parts that made him want to rip his skin open.

He just wanted to be an ordinary boy and live his life, but he couldn’t even have that luxury. After all, he was a model. No matter how many years that passed, people would always remember the old days, before his transition. He would never be able to hide the fact he so hated. People would always think of him as a girl, no matter what he did.

Tears streamed down his cheeks.

He wished he was ordinary, without a rich dad and a modeling career, then the whole world wouldn’t know the most painful part about himself. It was hard to move on and be happy with the present, when his past always was brought up.

He just wanted to live his life, without people questioning his gender. Adrien was a boy, nothing more. But just a quick google search, and everyone in the world could get access to millions of photos and tons of information of  _ her. _

She would always haunt him, like a burden, for the rest of his life.


End file.
